


Heat Fever

by liamschimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Shameless Smut, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamschimera/pseuds/liamschimera
Summary: Nolan comes home to a strange sight, there's a chimera in his bed and he's...in heat? If that wasn't strange enough the tall Buddhist werewolf comes over to coach him through Theo's heat. How does he do?





	Heat Fever

Nolan had come home from lacrosse practice, sweaty and ready for a shower and nap. When he realized his bedroom door was closed, he never closed it when he wasn’t home. He approached cautiously, a spike of a well familiar fear rushed through him as he slowly reached for the door knob. He wished he had one of his supernatural friends to help him discern who or what was on the other side of his door. He’s struck out of his reverie by a sharp moan. It causes him to rear back blinking in wild confusion. Finally he finds the courage to throw his door open. What he sees is not what he was expecting.

 

On his bed rolling mostly naked in his sheets is Theo Raeken, he’s clutching Nolan’s blanket, gnawing and rubbing his face into one of his hoodies. He’s also wearing a pair of boxers from his own personal laundry. 

 

It makes his face flush, mouth agape in shock as he stares at the scene before him.

 

Theo glances up as if he only just now noticed he had an audience, a not so subtle whine leaves his lips as he rolls and gets on his arms and knees, ass wiggling in the air.

 

“It’s so hot, bean. I’m so hot.”

 

Nolan is at a loss for what to say so he stands there looking dumbfounded as Theo gracefully rolls out of the bed and by graceful he literally falls to the floor tangled in Nolan's blanket. He watches with wary eyes as Theo shakes himself, he’s in his pure human form but he still manages to look every part predator as he stalks towards him, crawling on all fours with a growl. His shoulder blades rise and fall, smooth like glass and Nolan is overwhelmed with the urge to bite and scratch it.

 

“And they call me the animal.” He purred, causing Nolan to realize he’d said that last bit out loud. 

 

Nolan gasped when Theo rose up on his knees in front of him. “Woah, wait…” He mumbled, backing up and hitting his door causing it to slam shut which made both boys jump. 

 

Holding out hands to the chimera Nolan knelt down in front of him, “Okay, Theo….what’s going on?” Nolan asked softly, cupping Theo’s face and stroking his heated skin. 

 

The older male whimpered, leaning into the touch with a hooded gaze. “I...I don’t know, I just….I got so hot and so so fucking…” He moans, arching forward. “I don’t know what’s happening.” He sobbed, burying himself into Nolan and inhaling greedily. “I just  **_need_ ** you.” 

 

Nolan swallowed, pulse thrumming beneath Theo’s nose causing the chimera to growl. “You’re driving me insane and you don’t even realize it. Do you know what your chemosignals are doing to me, bean?” He asked, dragging his nose upwards and biting at his jaw. “Please, I’ll do anything, Nol.”

 

Too much. Too fast. Nolan pulled back, shaking his head and Theo looked seconds away from crying.

 

Nolan pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials a number he doesn’t like to call much.

 

“H-Hey Liam...remember how you said you’d help me understand supernatural stuff?” There's a beat as Nolan waits for an answer. “So let’s say I found a were-creature in my bedroom wearing my underwear, sniffing my hoodie, and humping my bedsheets. What would that mean exactly?”

 

There’s a pause as Liam processes the oddly specific description. 

 

Theo frowns, he looks towards the bed and then back at Nolan. “I’m...not humping anything?”

 

Nolan hears Liam pause and then heave a sigh, “It’s Theo, isn’t it? Sorry, Nolan. Mason and I will come get him.” 

 

“N-No! You don’t have too…he’s fine here, honestly, it wouldn’t be the first time he stayed the night.” Nolan explains he’s unsure why he doesn’t want Liam to come collect Theo.

 

“You realize you just admitted you actively have sleepovers with Theo right?” Liam asks, he sounds amused. “Anyway, are you sure? It sounds like he might be in heat.”

 

“What uh….what exactly does a heat entail?” Nolan asked quietly causing Liam to curse.

 

“Okay, I’m seriously coming over.” Liam sighed, there was a rustling as he pushed himself up.

 

Theo began to whine, face flushing and shaking his head as he looked around desperately for a place to hide. Nolan’s heart jolted, he could practically feel the others panic and he didn’t need to be a wolf to do it.

 

“No Theo doesn’t want you here…” Nolan mumbled, reaching out to stroke Theos sweat-matted hair. He practically purred and butted against his hand.

 

“Nolan you can’t handle a chimera in heat by yourself, I don’t want you alone with him right now just in case either of you hurts the other without meaning too.” Nolan could see where the pseudo-alpha was coming from so he might as well try and compromise. 

 

“Can….can you send your tall friend? Theo might feel more comfortable around someone he isn’t well acquainted with.” Nolan murmured causing Liam to pause. 

 

Eventually, they came to an agreement and Liam said Brett would be there soon. They honestly didn’t have to wait that long but to Theo, it obviously felt like a million years as he began to whine horrendously fifteen minutes in. Nolan was about to beg him to stop when his door hit his back, he whirled around in a panic hoping it wasn’t his mom. What he saw was Brett Talbot standing there, flaring his nostrils and staring at Theo like he wanted to eat him.

 

“The poor puppy, in heat. Is it your first?” Brett asks, almost mockingly as Theo whines, butting his head against Brett’s hand that has found its way into his hair. 

 

Theo ends up hiding his face in Brett’s hip and Nolan finds it equal parts arousing and adorable. “How do we help him?” He asks softly, reaching out to touch the back of Theo’s head causing him to whine and flinch back to look at Nolan with needy eyes. 

 

Brett smirks, glancing at Nolan. “By fucking him.” 

 

Theo groans at the same time Nolan squeaks, face flushing redder than Theo’s which is a feat in and of itself. 

 

“W-We what!?” He needs the werewolf to reiterate, he needs an explanation. 

 

“Well we is a broad term, you need to fuck him. I can’t.” He shrugs, dropping into the computer chair at Nolan’s desk. 

 

“Why m-m-me?” He asks nervously, shying away from Theo who looks suddenly ravenous. 

 

“Werewolves can get territorial, we can get possessive. If I fuck Theo during his heat I can and probably will end up claiming him.” He says simply, Theo shudders with want at these words. Nolan doesn’t see how that could be a bad thing if its what the chimera wants so much. 

 

Once again Nolan realizes he’s spoken aloud when Brett laughs, “Consent dude, I won’t take something like that away from him when he’s in such a vulnerable state.” 

 

“If he can’t consent to you claiming him how can he consent to sex?” Nolan asks.

 

“Because he and Liam had a deal,” Brett smirks, Nolan’s beginning to both hate and love it. “When Theo went into heat for the first time he wanted Liam to take care of him through it.” 

 

“But that was Liam, I’m not Liam.” Nolan insists, shaking his head. 

 

“You’re diverting.” Brett points out, raising a single brow. “Listen, Theo wants this, it’s as simple as that. He’s not going to get mad and eat you. Well…” Brett smirks, “He might, he’s so hungry for it.” 

 

As if on cue Nolan felt something wet mouthing at his crotch, he looks down to see Theo’s lips wrapped around the bulge he hadn’t known he was sporting. 

 

“A-Ah!” He cries out, back arching. “W-Why’s he…?” 

 

“Like I said…” Brett leaned forward, eyes glowing. “He’s hungry.”

 

Theo pulls back a bit, staring up at Nolan and for a moment his eyes look a little clearer, less foggy and more sure of himself. “I want this, I want you.” He purrs, rubbing his cheek into the crotch of Nolan’s pants. “You have my consent to do whatever you want to me.” 

 

Nolan’s not sure he can think of many more excuses to keep this from happening, its obvious Theo wants it and it's obvious he wants it. So what’s stopping him? 

 

_ The giant crush you have on him. _

 

He curses his inner self, glaring down at Theo as if this were all his fault somehow. He suddenly fists Theo’s hair between his fingers, yanking his head back from his crotch. “You d-don’t get to taste. Not unless I-I...s-s-say.” He manages to stammer the words out. He glances up, Brett looks impressed albeit highly amused. 

 

Theo just whines drool pooling on his tongue. Nolan watches as a glob of saliva falls from his tongue to the floor. Nolan has the filthiest thought of it being cum. There’s a beat where Nolan just stands there looking like an idiot until he uses his free hand - the one not currently buried in Theo’s hair - to unfasten his jeans, pushing them to the floor. He’s never done anything like this before and he’s at a loss. 

 

He hears the computer chair groan as it's shifted to the left side, his head flinches up. He’d forgotten they had an audience. 

 

“Look at me, Nolan. If you don’t want to do this I can take over.” Brett murmured, looking slightly concerned.

 

Nolan’s head shakes, it's not that he doesn’t want this. He’s just at a complete loss as to what to do. He verbalizes that much. 

 

“Just relax, Nolan. Take your cock out and rub it against that pretty mouth of his. I bet he sucks cock sinfully.” Brett purred.

 

Nolan shuddered, his cock felt heavy in his pants boxers. That’s what makes him finally pull it out, gripping the base and pressing it against Theo’s lips. “Keep them cl-closed.” He mumbled, one hand gripping his hair, the other his dick. Just smearing his cockhead against his mouth. 

 

Theo whimpered and moaned, the slight vibrations rumbling against his slit. He moaned himself, head tilting back. “F-Fuck, open your m-m-mouth. If you’re so hungry I’ll j-just have to f-fe-feed you.” 

 

Theo’s mouth drops open eagerly, a heady moan exhaling as he moves forward. Nolan’s fingers tighten, tugging at his hair causing the chimera to cry out. “You’re b-being a bad pu-puppy.” Nolan glares, slapping Theo’s cheek with his cock.

 

“You’re teasing the poor thing, look at him. He might cry, Noley.” Brett smirks.

 

It’s true Theo’s face is flushed, he’s panting, and his face looks vulnerable in a way it usually doesn’t. More open. Nolan pushes his cock into the chimeras mouth, fucking it slowly before pulling it out again. He waits a minute, just staring down at the chimera remembering Theo’s words from earlier.  _ You have my consent to do whatever you want to me. _ Nolan shudders and grips Theos chin before shoving his cock into his mouth, the older males nose pressed into his thin bush. Theo mewls lowly and looks up at Nolan who preens at the sight. “You l-look so fucking pretty like this. Mouth wrapped around my co-cock.” He’s stuttering less now, finding his confidence oddly enough. He wants to make Theo feel better and strangely enough, he wants to be the one doing it. He’d never thought about it before. 

 

He pulls back a little and lets Theos throat open up, the chimera taking in a gasping breath. Nolan worries he took it a step too far so he pulls out completely and cups Theo’s face, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “You want this still right, The?” Theo gives a slight nod of his head, pressing his face into Nolan’s palm. “Yes.” He croaks out, voice raspy with want and need. They both wanted this. Nolan presses in again, feeling Theos throat flutter around his cock causing him to groan softly. 

 

There was something intoxicating about knowing that someone wanted him, knowing that they wanted to be with him in such an intimate way. It made his heart lurch happily. He hears Brett chuckle and he looks up again before glancing back at Theo and slowly sliding his cock out. Theo gives a barely suppressed whine. 

 

“Do you want Brett to leave, Theo?” He asks, he doesn’t want the chimera to be uncomfortable. 

 

Its Brett’s turn to whine, he’d been invited here dammit. This makes Theo laugh, head falling back to look at the tall bastard of a werewolf. “Let him watch, he can suffer from the knowledge he can look but can’t touch.” Brett looks betrayed but nods, leaning back in the chair. He can live with watching. 

 

Nolan watches as Theo rises to his feet reaching out to steady him when his knees wobble a bit, their faces are close enough that they could kiss. Nolan’s watching the chimera intently, his heart racing beneath his ribcage, Theo turns his face enough that his lips barely brush the corner of Nolan’s mouth before he’s turning away again. He seems to gain his courage after a moment when he finally turns and captures the human’s lips on his own, his eyebrows furrowed together. Nolan’s eyes are wide, he thinks the chimera looks almost pained. His mouth swallowing Nolan’s whole, there’s a pause and Nolan presses forward, placing a soft kiss to Theo’s closed mouth before they’re kissing again. Theo’s hands finally coming up to cup against Nolan’s neck, thumb brushing along his cheek. The kiss soon turns heated, no more soft kisses being brushed along lips. Arms grabbing at each other’s backs and sides. The chimera drags his kisses down Nolan’s jaw to his neck, kissing and biting leaving small marks as he goes. A moan drags out of him and he lets his head fall back, Theo pulling away to watch him carefully. There’s that pained look again. 

 

“I  _ need _ you, bean.” He whispers voice laced with something primal. “God,  **please** . I need you.” 

 

Nolan is overcome with the urge to taste Theo, so he moves pressing back until the chimera’s back hits his bed. Though they don’t really make it to the bed as Theo slides down onto the floor and Nolan drops to his knees as if on command. Shoving his own boxer briefs off the chimera’s body, he takes Theo’s cock into his hand, stroking it slowly, lovingly. He wants to worship it with his mouth, his tongue. He wants to give Theo everything and the intensity of it scares him but he presses down until Theo’s heady scent is on his nose and his tongue lathes against the weeping tip. He looks up, needs to know this is okay and Theo moans, fingers reaching out to brush the lips around his cockhead. He blinks once, then twice and smiles. It makes Nolan’s chest bloom with so many different emotions it makes his head spin. 

 

“God bean, you look so good like this.” Theo moans, back arching.

 

Nolan feels a certain proud as he swallows around Theo before pulling off and yanking Theo up and they grappled with each other as they fell into the bed. Nolan gives pause as he reaches into his bedside drawer struggling to grab what he’s looking for. When he doesn’t find it there he curses when suddenly something hits his side with a loud thwap. He glances over, finding the bottle of lube he’d been searching for lying on the bed. He glances up at a smirking Brett who’s got his cock out, slick with lube and stroking himself. 

 

“You left it on your desk, naughty human.” He winks, causing Nolan’s face to flare up with a blush. 

 

He uncaps the lube as he picks it up, pouring some onto his fingers, coating them generously before pressing the pad of his finger against Theo’s entrance. He’s surprised when it slides in with little resistance. 

 

“Might have….been playing with myself before you walked in.” Theo pants, his own cheeks flushed as well. 

 

Watching as Theo’s hole swallows his finger down greedily Nolan moans, mouth suddenly dry as he leans down to kiss Theo again, their tongues find one another and brush tentatively. He adds another finger slowly, the pads of his fingers brush against a fleshy mound and Theo’s back arches with a strangled choke. Using that moment Nolan adds a third finger, pressing in just a bit deeper thanks to the new angle. 

“P-Please. No more, need something else.” Theo whines, opening his eyes. They glow fiercely as he stares up at Nolan. 

 

Pulling his fingers out he watches Theo whimper with the loss Nolan grabs the lube again, squirting it onto his cock and stroking himself with his still slick fingers. He licks his lips, swallowing as he presses forward, dick brushing Theo’s entrance. His heart feels like a jackhammer beating against his ribcage, threatening to crack them in half. Theo arches, causing Nolan to sink in. Both males gasping out with the sudden feeling of pleasure. Nolan is panting as his body trembles. He doesn’t want to hurt Theo by going too fast. 

 

“Please.” The chimera whines, mouth agape. The flush covering his face has reached his neck and chest. 

 

“But I-I don’t wa-wanna….h-hurt you.” The stutter is back and Nolan squeezes his eyes shut. 

 

The sound of the wheelie chair getting closer to the bed grates against Nolan’s ears, he’d been so focused on Theo that the new noise filling the room disorients him. 

 

“You won’t, Nolan. It's okay. You’re doing such a great job.” The voice of Brett is soothing, filling his ears as he leans down to kiss Theo softly. 

 

Theo returns the kiss, not moving as he runs fingers through Nolan’s hair. Finally, he presses in deeper, hips stuttering with the feeling. Once he’s buried inside the chimera he moans, eyes still closed. 

 

“God yes.” Theo moans, head thrown back as Nolan finally begins to thrust.

 

The feeling is nothing like Nolan would have thought it’d be, everything is burning. His skin flushed sweat beading on his back. He thinks it’s mostly the heat coming off of Theo. He briefly wonders if a werewolves heat can transfer to a human. This causes both wolf and chimera to chuckle, Nolan really has to stop accidentally speaking aloud. 

 

“Do I make you hot, bean?” Theo moans, rutting upwards causing Nolan to move inside of him. 

 

Nolan whines, he can feel his orgasm approaching. He feels pathetic that he’s this close already and he tries to stave it off. He doesn’t want to cum yet. But Theo apparently as other plans as he grips the sheets and lifts his hips, then slams back onto Nolan’s cock. His whole body goes still as he cums inside of Theo with a drawn out moan. His whole body flushes, he feels ashamed for a moment but then Theo’s kissing him and telling him how hot that was. The chimera chases his own orgasm, Nolan helping him by gripping his hips and fucking into him as best he can with how overstimulated he’s beginning to feel. When Theo cums Nolan feels nothing but pride that he did that. He pulls out suddenly, whimpering and cupping his softening cock. But Theo whines loudly, still needing more. 

“I thought it would help, you said it would help!” Nolan sniffs, feeling tears well in his eyes. 

 

“Hey, its okay Nolan. He’s in heat, it’s his first heat. He just needs more.” Brett shushes him, moving off the chair and cupping Nolan’s face. Wiping the tears away with his thumbs. He kisses the human which shocks Nolan but it's not unwanted and he leans into the kiss, Theo whines again. 

 

“Maybe you should fuck him, maybe a werewolf is what he needs,” Nolan whispers. 

 

Brett looks worried, glancing over at Theo and shaking his head. “I...I can’t risk…” But Nolan stops him with another kiss. “I have an idea.” He whispered. 

 

Swallowing the tall werewolf glances back at Theo who stares at him with a needy gaze, “Please, Brett. I need it. I need you.” He whines, arching. Though he slips off the bed.

 

Brett snorts, noticing the angle with which Theo now lays. His ass is resting on the edge of the bed while his shoulders sit squarely on the floor. “Yeah….okay.” He murmurs, moving around to grab the computer chair, wheeling it around so that it's behind Theo’s head. 

 

He grips the arms of the chair, gripping them tightly. His legs are on the bed and he positions his cock over Theo’s still slicked and fucked out entrance. Nolan walks over, adding just a bit more lube to be safe and helps ease Brett’s cock in causing both wolves to groan. 

 

“God that’s….that’s fucking beautiful.” Nolan purred, Brett’s eyes snap up to look at the human with bright golden eyes.  

 

Nolan is staring, watching Brett’s cock slide in and out of Theo. Its mesmerizing in a way that Nolan had never known watching sex could be. He’d never been that interested in porn but he thinks if it was Theo and Brett? He could watch it all the damn time. Theo’s hand is wrapped around his still hard cock, stroking it quickly. His mouth is open, eyes shut but they open to look up at Brett as he lets out breathless pants. 

 

Its too much for Brett and he loses his grip on the wheelie chair, causing it to go skittering back sending Brett tumbling down, his cock pulls out of Theo the excess lube saving them from the issue of hurting either boy. Nolan moves fast, catching the wolf and sending them both tumbling to the floor. 

 

A beat passes, Brett looking mortified when Nolan begins crying with laughter, Theo’s let go of his cock and is gaping at both of them before he’s snorting loudly. 

 

“You were hunted, wolfsbane poisoning your ass, you got rolled over by a freaking car….and it’s a wheelie chair that almost does you in?” He asks incredulously, a grin spread wide across his face. 

Nolan’s wheezing now, holding his stomach as he tears pour down his face. Brett growls, squeezing his eyes shut. “Do you want to be fucked into oblivion or not?” He asks Theo with a snarl on his lips. 

 

“Yeah, just don’t brain yourself trying to do it.” Theo smirks, stroking his cock again. 

 

Brett crawls to the chimera, hovering over him and lurching forward to capture Theo’s mouth in a bruising kiss before he thrusts into him again. His hips rolling against his fast and quick, the pace more brutal than anything Nolan could have given. The human feels his cock twitch in interest. But then he see’s Brett pull up, fangs dripping with saliva as he stares down at the junction between Theo’s neck and shoulder. 

 

“Brett no.” Nolan mumbles, knowing what Brett wants to do. 

 

Brett gives a soft whine, it’s taking all of his control not to bite Theo. Nolan acts fast, he trusts Brett he does and he knows Theo does. But he doesn’t want Brett to worry so he grabs his belt from his jeans and moves behind Brett and in one move he has the belt pressed against Brett’s mouth. “Bite down and if you break it I swear to god.” He growls, back pressed flush against the wolves causing him to shudder and take a deep breath. He watches blunt human teeth dig into the leather of the belt. “That’s it….” He coos, pressing a soft kiss to the nape of Brett’s neck. “You’re doing so good, baby.” Brett whines, thrusting into Theo faster. 

 

Theo is crying out, cock hitting his stomach with each thrust Brett gives him. He’s staring up at Nolan with a want so strong that even the human can smell his need. It fills the air around them and Nolan’s hard again already. 

 

“God you’re both so sinful.” He moans, pulling the belt a bit tighter but not enough to hurt. He grips it one hand and the fact that Brett could break free but chooses not to. It does things to him. 

 

In this moment he’s sure these two have corrupted him more than the anuk-ite ever did. 

 

Brett whines against the belt and Nolan lets it go slack for a minute, the wolf licks his cracked lips. They’re already healing and Nolan feels slightly bad before Brett’s kissing him. “I want you to fuck me. Please, Nolan. Fuck me.” He moans, back arching as he presses deeper into Theo causing the chimera to whimper. 

 

Nolan feels a thrill go through him, Brett wanted him to fuck him? Brett wasn’t even in heat though. This was all Brett wanting him. He grabs for the lube still sitting on the bed, squirting it onto his fingers as he drops down to his knees. The belt tightens again against the wolf's mouth and Brett moans happily. Nolan’s fingers brush against his entrance and it’s awkward from this angle to finger Brett like he’d fingered Theo but he manages just fine, he’s slower with opening up Brett. Actually taking the time to scissor his fingers, dragging this out until the belt begins to give and Nolan’s eyes snap up. “If you snap my belt I won’t fuck you.” The tension leaves the belt and Nolan smiles. “Good boy.” He whispered, causing another shudder to go through Brett. 

 

When he knows the wolf is ready he releases the belt a bit and positions himself behind him, Brett lowers himself, pressing flush against Theo the belt still keeping him from biting. But he feels more in control now that Nolan is pressing into him slowly. He moans loudly, Nolan’s not as gentle with Brett, almost like he knows the taller wolf needs it rougher. He needs Nolan to be more for him. 

 

So he is, he presses in and he doesn’t give pause before he’s fucking into him. Hips snapping against Brett, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the air. Each thrust he gives pushes Brett deeper into Theo, the cries leaving both wolves is giving Nolan a high he’d never experienced. 

 

“Oh fuck this is too much, you’re both just so...fuuuck!” Nolan moans, biting down on Brett’s shoulder causing him to cry out louder now.

 

Theo’s panting, staring up with golden eyes. “N-Nolan….shit that’s so….fuck..” He’s at a loss for words, Nolan and Brett fucking them out of him.  He can feel his second orgasm approaching as Brett nails his prostate dead on. “Oh fuck! I’m gonna cum, oh shit I’m gonna cum.” 

 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” Nolan hisses, teeth grit together as he wraps the belt around his wrist. He looks down at Theo, eyes his hard cock. “Don’t cum yet, not till Brett does.” He wants to watch both of them come undone for him.

 

There are tears leaking out of Brett’s eyes, biting down harder on the belt as he chokes out a scream as Nolan nails his prostate over and over. He’s grinding his hips and biting at Brett’s pulse point. 

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Nolan asks, furrowing his brow as he kisses at the tears. Licking the salt away with his tongue. “Too much for you? Do you want me to stop?” He asks, grinning against Brett’s throat as he fucks him harder. 

 

Brett lets out a muffled cry as he cums, hips stilling as he releases inside of Theo. Feeling hot spurts of come filling him up sends the chimera over the edge, screaming and arching as he cums all over himself a second time, joining the already dried come from before. Nolan gives a soft groan, pulling out and releases the Brett, it falls to the floor and Brett moans unabashedly. “Both of you lie down for me?” Nolan raises a brow, he gives them an out in case they don’t want too. 

 

The wolves comply eagerly, laying next to one another as Nolan stands over them. He strokes his cock quickly, its not long before he’s cumming on both of them. Making sure to mark them with his scent. He moans, head falling back. “Fuuuuck…” He gasps, falling into the computer chair and staring down at the two wolves watching him with golden eyes. 

He laughs softly, covering his face as he blushes. “Did I really just fucking do that?” He asks.

 

Laughter fills his ears and soon there’s a head on each of his thighs. He glances down, peeking through his fingers. He lets his hands fall and strokes fingers through their hair. 

 

“How do you feel?” He asks Theo. 

 

“Like I need a quick shower to rinse off.” He murmured, rubbing a hand across his chest. 

 

He smiles, pulling Theo up for a soft kiss. He feels more like himself, less dominant. He sighs, swallowing as he pulls back. “I’m sorry...for uh..that.” He mumbled, blushing.

 

Brett gives a low chuckle, sitting up. “You were into it, simple as that.” He shrugged, yawning and stretching. “Besides, didn’t you like go through all that shit where you were ordered around and such? Of course, you’re gonna thrive when you finally get to be in control. For now, Theo and I are gonna go rinse off.” He murmured, standing and leaning down to kiss Nolan. 

 

The two disappear into the bathroom and Nolan wipes his hands and cock with a towel before he drops onto the bed, burrowing into the covers. It made sense. His thoughts begin racing as he wonders what this means for them, he..enjoyed it a lot and he’s not sure if Theo or even Brett will wanna do this again outside of a heat. Not to mention Nolan’s crush on Theo. 

 

“You’re thinking so hard I can smell it from here,” Theo mumbles, dropping onto the bed still slightly damp from the shower. 

 

Brett chuckles as he curls into Nolan’s other side, face buried in his hair. “Whatcha thinkin’ about?” He asked softly. 

 

“Nothin’.” He lied. 

 

“We can tell when you lie, remember?” Theo murmured, turning Nolan’s face so he could kiss him. “Is it about your crush on me?” He asked.

 

Nolan’s eyes widened and he tried to scramble back but Brett trapped him there with his arms. “Calm down, Noley. It's okay.” He whispered, kissing his hair gently. 

 

“W-Why….Why are you two being so nice?” He asked tearfully, he wasn’t expecting this. After sex cuddles, Theo admitting he knew about Nolan’s crush. 

 

Theo chuckles, kissing the tears from the human's eyes. “I think you’re cute, Nolan and...I wouldn’t be adverse to maybe….doing this and other things.” He murmured. 

 

“Left out in the cold once again.” Brett jokes, not pulling away. 

Theo rolls his eyes, “I’m sure we could work you in somehow, ya tall bastard.” 

 

“Mmm, if that can be arranged.” The werewolf shrugged against Nolan.

 

Nolan couldn’t stop the smile that spread across his face as he burrowed into Theo and laced fingers with Brett’s that were against his heart. He felt happy and sated, he let himself be lulled to sleep by the chimera and wolf’s presence filling his every sense. Tomorrow they'll figure things out and Nolan knew it would be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to the Thiam pack, sorry it took so long. You're all godless heathens and I'm not actually sorry.


End file.
